Stories: Daring Do and the Golden Orb
Story written by and Bright Spark is up to no good again, and this time he's going to steal The Golden Orb that could give him the power to rule over the whole multiverse! In response to this, Daring Do has enlisted the help of none other than the world-renowned Locked Room Gang on an amazing adventure to stop Bright Spark from getting his hooves on that orb! Cast * Daring Do (debut) * Bright Spark * Rainbow Dash * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Gerald Edmarkson Jr. * Rosewell Starlingson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden Animations * Twi-bot * Fork-Bot * Flapjack (debut) * Tomato Smash (debut) Story One morning, Bright Spark was in his base, drinking a cup of coffee while Twi-bot was making breakfast for him. * Bright Spark: What now, Twi-bot? The Locked Room Gang always gets in the way of my plans! * Twi-bot: *''cooking in the kitchen*'' I'm not sure. *''thinks for a moment* What if you used machines based on different villains to capture the mane six? * '''Bright Spark:' We already did that. * Twi-bot: How about building a robot that can copy all of the gang's abilities? * Bright Spark: We already did that too. * Twi-bot: Or perhaps trying to attack a different dimension altogether? How about the Food dimension? * Bright Spark: Twi-bot, this isn't funny! We've done all of that stuff before, and it didn't work! * Twi-bot: What if we go for the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Nah... wait, the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Twi-bot: Yes, the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Do you hear that? * Twi-bot: What? * Bright Spark: There's this music whenever we say the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' * Twi-bot: I don't hear it. * Bright Spark: Well, now that I think of it, I think that might work. That ancient magic relic is on a island far away in the Equestrian Seas. We'll surely get it without the gang knowing it. And once we do, I can use its power to take over the world! Forever! *''evil laugh*'' * Twi-bot: Sounds like a plan. So, should we go get the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays*'' * Bright Spark: Yeah, let's go. *''stops for a moment* Wait, what about my breakfast? ''Twi-bot looks back at the stove, and sees the food is already black. * Twi-bot: Uh... Do you like your bacon extra crispy? * Bright Spark: *''stares at Twi-bot* You let it burn again, didn't you? * '''Twi-bot:' Yes... * Bright Spark: *''facepalms* Let's just get going. We can buy some food on the way. * '''Twi-bot:' Ok. Bright Spark and Twi-bot leave the base, ready to go after the Golden Orb. Meanwhile, at Red Spoon's restaurant, the gang takes a break, hanging out and eating. * Gerald: It's good to take a break once in a while. * Marco: 'I agree with you, Gerald! ''*drinking a milkshake* * '''Rosewell: Me three. *eats spaghetti* * Red Fork: '''More ice cream! * '''Red Spoon: '''You've already had 38 of them. Are you sure you want more? * '''Red Fork: '''More ice cream! With extra sprinkles! * '''Red Spoon: *''rolls his eyes*'' If you say so. *''gives Red Fork more ice cream*'' * Blast: '''Now that's just too much. * '''Blue Ocean: '''After pizza, ice cream is his favorite thing to eat. * '''Alice: '''Well, we're not paying for that. He's going to have to pay it. * '''Jaiden: I do love me a sandwich! * Blast: 'Me too. * '''Jaiden: '''And a frosty milkshake too! ''The gang is enjoying a good meal, but while they're at it, Blue Ocean receives a notification on his smartphone. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hm... let's see... *''checks his smartphone* ''Guys, we're needed in Equestria. * '''Blast: Well, have fun! * Blue Ocean: No, not just Red Fork and me. They need the gang! * Rosewell: 'Wait, really? * '''Gerald: '''Who knows, it might be urgent! Tell Twilight and the others we're on it. Star, cut us a portal. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Got it. *''texts a message* * 'Star: '''Alright! I declare the portal to Equestria... ''*cuts open a portal to Equestria with dimensional scissors* open! * 'Gerald: '''Gang, let's go! * '''Red Fork: '*''finishes his ice cream* Let's go! ''The gang arrives at Ponyville, where Rainbow Dash is waiting for them. * '''Star: Hi, Rainbow Dash! * Rainbow Dash: '''Hi! Glad to see you could come. * '''Red Fork: '''So, what's going on Rainbow Dash? * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, have you guys heard of Daring Do? * '''Gerald: '''Uh...no? * '''Rosewell: Not really. * Star: '''Nah. * '''Marco: '''I haven't heard of her. * '''Jaiden: Me neither. * Red Fork: 'I have! Twilight has the entire collection of Daring Do books. I'm not an expert, but I've read a few. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, Daring Do is just the most awesome adventurer in Equestria! She has explored ancient pyramids, recovered ancient treasures, she has stopped powerful villains. She's the best! * '''Blast: '''Ok, so, what exactly is going on? * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, Daring Do told me that her next adventure will be saving the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* It's a powerful magic relic located in the Golden Orb Island. * 'Red Fork: '''Hm... so I guess she's going to stop Ahuizotl from getting his hands on that Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays* * '''Rainbow Dash: I thought so at first, but it turns out that someone else is after the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays*'' Bright Spark! * Gerald: '''Bright Spark?! * '''Red Fork: '''If he gets his hooves on that orb, he will use its power to take over the world! * '''Blue Ocean: '''We can't let him do that! * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Daring Do is already at the island, but she's having trouble dealing with Bright Spark's robots. To make a long story short, I told her about you guys, and she said your help would definitely be appreciated. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help Daring Do and stop Bright Spark from getting the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* ''I'm liking that little tune, now. * '''Gerald: If only Lemon Glass was here to fix the 4th wall. * Red Fork: 'I don't think it's necessary. I don't see any dumb characters running around. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'll call her anyway. Let's get moving. * '''Gerald: '''Good idea. * '''Marco: '''How do we get there anyway? * '''Blue Ocean: '''We could use my Marine-Tornado 3000. I have it in my Ponyville lab. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''I'm a step ahead of you. *''shows Blue Ocean the Marine-Tornado 3000* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Wow, you did think of it. Wait a moment... you entered my lab without permission!? * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Yeah, sorry. But now we can go to the Golden Orb Island, and help Daring Do find the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's go. * '''Gerald: Oh, and can we stop having music play whenever someone says the Golden Orb? *''mystery music plays* I said stop! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I guess it comes with the name. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, let's go to Golden Orb Island! ''And so, the gang enters Blue Ocean's Marine-Tornado 3000, and heads to the Golden Orb Island, to help Daring Do, and stop Bright Spark. Later, the gang finally arrives at Golden Orb Island. * Blue Ocean: Well, here we are! * Red Fork: '''The Golden Orb Island! * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Daring Do should be around here somewhere. * '''Gerald: Hey Dash, how do you know Daring Do? * Rainbow Dash: '''I sure do! I've been one of her greatest fans for a long time! I even helped her save Equestria once! * '''Marco: That's pretty impressive! * Red Fork: 'Well, we don't have time to lose. Let's go find Daring Do. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Follow me. ''Rainbow Dash guides the gang to a small camp in the jungle area of the island, where Daring Do is. * '''Gerald: '''Hello, Daring Do! * '''Daring Do: '''Hi! You guys must be the Locked Room Gang, right? * '''Marco: Yep! The one and only. * Red Fork: 'Rainbow Dash told us about the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * '''Gerald: '''Alright, who's playing that music? * '''Blue Ocean: '''We came to help as soon as we could. * '''Daring Do: '''Thanks. Remember, we must proceed with caution. * '''Jaiden: And why is that? * Daring Do: '''This island is fraught with danger. Not to mention, Bright Spark is already here. If he sees us, he'll only make things harder for us. * '''Gerald: So, what now? * Daring Do: 'Well, I have a map that will guide us through the island. Just follow me, and we'll find the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Gerald: '''Okay, I'm serious. Is there any way we can stop music from playing whenever someone says Golden Orb? ''*mystery music plays* ''It's getting annoying! * '''Daring Do: '''It's the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* ''Once we stop Bright Spark from getting his hooves on it, it will stop playing this music from playing every time someone says Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Gerald: '''Y'know, it doesn't really matter. What's important is that we stop Bright Spark from getting that Golden Orb. ''*mystery music plays* ''Gotta admit, it's pretty catchy. Can we get a full version of that for adventure scenes? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Perhaps. * '''Daring Do: '''Follow me gang. We have to get the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* * '''Gerald: Okay, Daring Do! Golden Orb, here we come! *adventure music plays* The gang follows Daring Do into the jungle in the middle of the island. They walk through bushes, while avoiding dangers like quicksand, poisonous plants, and not to mention all kinds of predators. * Daring Do: 'We're not far from the pyramid. That's where we'll find the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Rainbow Dash: '''We probably made it before Bright Spark, didn't we? * '''Daring Do: '''We'll know it when we get to the pyramid. Follow me! ''The gang follows Akasha. However, Red Fork is distracted by a nice smell. * 'Red Fork: '''What's that? *''sniffs* If smells like, pancakes. Blue Ocean, who was just behind Red Fork, notices what's going on. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork? What are you doing? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, we've been here for a while. I think it's time for a little snack, isn't it? * '''Blue Ocean: '''But we can't separate from the rest of the gang. We could get lost! * '''Red Fork: '''I can never get lost when it comes to following my appetite. ''Red Fork walks towards the smell. Blue Ocean, worried about what will happen, follows him to make sure nothing bad happens. * 'Red Fork: '''Pancakes! I can smell them! They're nearby! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I still don't think it's a good idea to wander off like this. ''Red Fork suddenly stops at a wodden table, where there's a large dish full of pancakes, with a bottle of syrup next to them. * 'Red Fork: '''It looks like our meal is served! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm not sure about this. Isn't it weird to find pancakes here in the middle of the jungle? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, no one's around. We'll probably be just fine. ''Red Fork adds some syrup onto the pancakes, and then eats them. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''facepalm* Why do I even try to resonate with him? ''Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is on the way to the pyramid. * 'Star: '''So Daring Do, can you tell us about one of your adventures? * '''Daring Do: '''Well, most of my adventures are pretty similar. I find out that someone evil is trying to get his hooves on an ancient magic relic, and I must explore and find it first. Most of the time, the villain behind the act is Ahuizotl, but sometimes there's others involved as well. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''I think it's your first time going up against Bright Spark, right? * '''Daring Do: '''Yes. But with my experience on these adventures, and your experience fighting Bright Spark, we should be able to get the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * '''Jaiden: By the way, who's Ahuizotl? * Daring Do: '''He's a rare creature, with with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''He's Daring Do's archenemy. * '''Gerald: Ahuizotl reminds me of Discord, what with how weird he looks. * Rainbow Dash: '''There's all kinds of odd creatures in Equestria. * '''Daring Do: '''Well, we should reach the pyramid soon. Once we get there, we'll have to be careful. These pyramids are generally full of all kinds of traps. * '''Rosewell: I suppose there's also monsters guarding the pyramid as well? * Daring Do: 'Sometimes. ''Meanwhile, Red Fork has finished eating the pancakes. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Phew. For a moment I thought we'd be in trouble. ''However, as Red Fork was ready to return to the quest, two ponies come. One is yellow with a blue mane, and pancakes as a cutiemark, while the other is a red pony with green mane, and a tomato as a cutiemark. Red Fork and Blue Ocean quickly recognize them. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Uh oh... * '''Flapjack: '''What are you two losers doing here? * '''Red Fork: '''We're here for some important business. * '''Flapjack: '''Did you just eat my pancakes!? * '''Red Fork: '''Uh... no? * '''Tomato Smash: '''He's lying! I think... * '''Blue Ocean: '''So, you're still as dumb as always, aren't you? * '''Tomato Smash: '''And you're still a weak and puny nerd! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Brain beat brawn, you blockhead. * '''Flapjack: '''Enough! I don't care what you're here for, you're leaving this island right now. * '''Red Fork: '''Oh, really? Brave words. But can you support them with action? * '''Flapjack: '''I certainly can! *''draws a spatula as if it were a sword* ''Now if you two losers don't leave this island, you'll be sorry! * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, right. * '''Flapjack: '''You already caused me enough trouble with the perfect breafast scroll, you greedy fat unicorn. I'm not going to allow you to ruin it all for me again. * '''Red Fork: *looks at the empty plate'* Looks like it's kinda late for that, buddy. * '''Flapjack: '''I've had enough of you and your sheninigans! Tomato Smash, let's take these losers out. Let's show them what happens when you mess with Gold Orb Islanders. * '''Red Fork: '''You're on, spatula boy! And for the record, your pancakes are a bit overcooked! * '''Flapjack: '*''gasps* How dare you!? * '''Tomato Smash: '''That's it! It's smashing time! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Smash, that's the only thing your tiny brain can think of? * '''Flapjack: '''I'll make you eat those words! * '''Red Fork: '''If it tastes anything like your pancakes, then no thanks. My cousin is a much better cook. * '''Flapjack: '''You've crossed the line, pal. This jungle will be your grave! ''Red Fork and Blue Ocean get ready to fight, while Flapjack prepares his spatula, and Tomato Smash looks furoius and ready to fight. Meanwhile, back at the entrance of the pyramid... * '''Jaiden: This pyramid is dark...and big. * Rainbow Dash: '''Guys, have any of you seen Red Fork or Blue Ocean? * '''Blast: '''Wait, they're not with us? * '''Gerald: '''That's odd. Where are they? * '''Alice: '''No idea. * '''Tommy: '''I hope they're not in trouble. * '''Jaiden: Me too. * Daring Do: '*''looks upwards* ''I think we have more problems. ''The gang can see Bright Spark flying in his Spark-o-Matic with Twi-bot. * 'Star: '''Bright Spark! * '''Marco: '''We're not letting you take that orb! * '''Bright Spark: '''Ha! You fools can't stop me! * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Oh really? Want to see what we can do? * '''Bright Spark: '''Whatever. Robots, attack! ''Dozens of pony-shaped robots jump out of the bushes, ready to attack the gang. * '''Bright Spark: '''You'll never get the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* ''I kinda like that music. * '''Gerald: *pulls out his sword and slices some pony robots in half* ''Never underestimate a suburban swordsman! * '''Rainbow Dash: '''Time to destroy some robots! ''Rainbow Dash flies above the robots, delivering powerful kicks to them while moving fast enough to dodge their attacks. The robots retaliate shooting lasers at the gang. * Jaiden: 'Ice shield! ''*creates an ice shield in front of the gang* * 'Bright Spark: '''Fire! Do something! Destroy them! ''The robots continue shooting lasers at the ice shield, while some of them try ramming into the ice shield. The ice shield begins to crack. * 'Blast: '''I'll help you, Jaiden! Ice Shield! ''Blast helps to make the ice shield even stronger, so it can resist the attacks from the robots. * 'Jaiden: '''Thanks, Blast! * '''Blast: '''No problem, Jaiden. * '''Alice: '*''takes out her plasma cannon and shoots plasma bolts at the robots* If only Red Fork were here. He'd be really helpful now. ''Meanwhile, where Red Fork and Blue Ocean are, they're having a wild fight with Flapjack and Tomato Smash. * 'Red Fork: '''We're up to some important business! *''shoots magic blasts at Flapjack* * 'Flapjack: '''Yeah, I guess stealing pancakes is part of that, right? *''deflects the magic blasts with his spatula* * 'Red Fork: '''I had no idea they were yours. *''rams into Flapjack* * 'Flapjack: '*''dodges* Yeah, right! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Man, what a troublesome duo. *''shoots lasers at Tomato Smash* * 'Tomato Smash: '''I can say the same for you guys! *''runs towards Blue Ocean to give him a punch* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Aah! *''creates a forcefield around himself to stay safe from Tomato Smash's attacks.* ''Phew, that was close. * '''Tomato Smash: '''I'm gonna smash you! * '''Blue Ocean: '''We're not going to lose to a couple of losers like you guys! *''shoots lasers at Flapjack* * 'Flapjack: '*''deflects the lasers with his spatula* You'll see! ''Flapjack runs towards Blue Ocean to attack him, but Red Fork intercepts him, and bounces on him, smashing Flapjack. Tomato Smash then runs towards Red Fork, and with one punch manages to blow Red Fork off of Flapjack. * '''Flapjack: '''Phew, that was clsoe. * '''Red Fork: '''It's going to be closer! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah! Why not give up before you guys get really hurt? * '''Flapjack: '''Of course not! * '''Tomato Smash: '''We never give up! * '''Red Fork: '''Some ponies never listen. Let's defeat these two losers and then go back to the gang, ok Blue Ocean? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Got it. ''The battle continues between the four ponies. Meanwhile, back at the entrance of the pyramid, the gang is still fighting off Bright Spark's robots. '' * '''Jaiden: Take this! *freezes a bunch of robots* * Blast: 'Go Jaiden! * '''Bright Spark: '''Destroy them! Someone destroy them! ''Some robots shoot heat lasers to melt the ice, freeing the frozen robots. Blast uses his superstrength to pull a tree out of the ground. * '''Blast: What's this I'm hearing? It's already baseball season? * Twi-bot: 'Uh oh... ''Blast swings the tree like a bat, and uses it to knock several robots out of the jungle. * 'Blast: '''Home run! ''However, some robots still remain. One of them attacks Blast from behind, making him drop the tree. * '''Jaiden: Blast! * Blast: 'Ouch... I'm okay... * '''Marco: '''Hi-yah! ''Marco karate-kicks a few robots, but since they are made of metal, this doesn't go too well for him. * '''Marco: YEOW!! *jumps around holding his leg* * Blue Ocean: '''I've got an idea! *''pulls out a metallic pole with spikes on the end* ''Try hitting them with this. * '''Marco: *grabs the metallic pole* Thanks! *hits the robots with the pole* Take that! Soon, all of Bright Spark's robots have been defeated by the Locked Room Gang. Bright Spark looks very angry. His face even turns red. * Bright Spark: 'You'll pay for this! This isn't the end! No matter what, I'll get my hooves on the Golden Orb! *''mystery music plays* ''Let's go Twi-bot. ''Bright Spark and Twi-bot leave in Bright Spark's Spark-o-Matic. * 'Blast: '''Phew, that was close. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''That old scientist never learns his lesson. * '''Daring Do: '''We should better proceed. We need to get to the Golden Orb. *''mystery music plays* * 'Gerald: '''Whatever we do, we also have to make it fast. * '''Daring Do: '''Ok. The pyramid itself will be more dangerous than any of Bright Spark's robots, so just follow me, and keep your eyes pealed. ''Daring Do enters the pyramid, and the rest of the gang follows her as they walk through the first hallway of the pyramid. * '''Star: It's so dark! * Blast: 'Is there some way to get some light here? * '''Alice: '''If only Red Fork and Blue Ocean were here. They could generate light with their horns. * '''Marco: '''Does anybody have a flashlight or anything that can glow? * '''Blast: '''Nope. * '''Tommy: '''Nuh-uh. * '''Alice: '''I knew I should've packed something like that. * '''Jaiden: '''I have my phone! *checks her phone* No, wait, low battery. *puts it back on her pocket* * '''Marco: '''Star, do you have any light or glow spells? * '''Star: '''I dunno, maybe? * '''Blast: '''Well, you could give it a try. * '''Star: '''Okay, I guess I can do that...*breathes* Bright Light Flash! ''Star's wand emits a glow that acts like a lamp. * '''Blast: '''Well, that worked. * '''Daring Do: '''Good. Now follow me, but be careful. We don't want to activate any traps. * '''Jelo: '''Okay. * '''Star: ''*unwittingly steps on a trap tile* Uh, what was that? ''The ground starts shaking! A giant boulder is rolling towards the gang! * Rosewell: 'WATCH OUT! IT'S A BOULDER! * '''Jaiden: '''Don't worry, I got this covered! ''Jaiden creates an ice shield, but the boulder destroys the ice shield. * '''Jaiden: '''Well, that didn't go as expected. * '''Jelo: Well in that case, we should...RUN! * Alice: 'I assumed we were already up to that. ''The gang runs across the hallway. However, the gang sees in horror as there's a dead end at the end of the hallway. * 'Blast: '''We're trapped! * '''Tommy: '''We're goners! ''Daring Do sees a pattern of tiles in the wall, and quickly finds one of them that doesn't follow the pattern. She presses it, and a small passageway opens up. * 'Daring Do: '''Over here. Hurry! * '''Marco: '''We're running as fast as we can! ''Thankfully, the gang makes it in time before the boulder can fully reach the exit. * '''Rosewell: Phew! Man, that was intense. * Daring Do: '''Be careful where you step. There's trap tiles all over this pyramid. * '''Blast: '''Yeah... I can tell. * '''Marco: Me too. * Jelo: '''Hey, there's a puzzle over there. * '''Daring Do: '''You're right. Now, we have to think carefully. If we do it wrong, we could activate another trap. * '''Rosewell: '''Hmm...It looks like some sort of switch puzzle. * '''Blast: '''But, how do we solve it without activating a trap? * '''Daring Do: '''Most of these puzzles have a pattern. Usually the solution will be something that doesn't fit the pattern. * '''Rosewell: '''Uh, why is the wall getting closer to us? * '''Marco: That wall's gonna crush us! * 'Jelo: '''This pyramid really leaves us with no time to think. * '''Blast: '''We're doomed now! ''Daring Do quickly discovers the solution to the puzzle. She solves the puzzle, and another passageway opens. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''You're so awesome! * '''Daring Do: '''Let's hurry! Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal